This invention relates generally to computed tomography (CT) imaging and more particularly, to alignment of a detector array in an imaging system.
In at least one known CT system configuration, an x-ray source projects a fan-shaped beam which is collimated to lie within an X-Y plane of a Cartesian coordinate system and generally referred to as the "imaging plane". The x-ray beam passes through the object being imaged, such as a patient. The beam, after being attenuated by the object, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the object. Each detector element of the array produces a separate electrical signal that is a measurement of the beam attenuation at the detector location. The attenuation measurements from all the detectors are acquired separately to produce a transmission profile.
In known third generation CT systems, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated with a gantry within the imaging plane and around the object to be imaged so that the angle at which the x-ray beam intersects the object constantly changes. A group of x-ray attenuation measurements, i.e., projection data, from the detector array at one gantry angle is referred to as a "view". A "scan" of the object comprises a set of views made at different gantry angles during one revolution of the x-ray source and detector.
In an axial scan, the projection data is processed to construct an image that corresponds to a two dimensional slice taken through the object. One method for reconstructing an image from a set of projection data is referred to in the art as the filtered back projection technique. This process converts that attenuation measurements from a scan into integers called "CT numbers" or "Hounsfield units", which are used to control the brightness of a corresponding pixel on a cathode ray tube display.
To reduce the total scan time, a "helical" scan may be performed. To perform a "helical" scan, the patient is moved while the data for the prescribed number of slices is acquired. Such a system generates a single helix from a one fan beam helical scan. The helix mapped out by the fan beam yields projection data from which images in each prescribed slice may be reconstructed.
At least one known CT system requires a separate alignment tool or fixture to be temporally attached to the detector array to align the detector with the x-ray source. For example, in a single slice CT system, using an alignment fixture having a trapezoidal opening, the position of the x-ray beam may be determined by measuring the beam width of the trapezoid in the projection data. From the width of the trapezoid projection, the proper position of the detector array may be determined. For multislice CT systems detector alignment is more critical. For example, in a multislice CT system artifacts are created if the x-ray beam umbra does not overlap the detector array. However, expanding the umbra beyond the detector array increases patient dose without increasing measurement information. In addition, the detector array must be positioned so that movement of the x-ray source and collimation and alignment tolerances do not effect the measurement information.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an detector alignment system to facilitate aligning of the detector array with the x-ray beam umbra. It would also be desirable to provide such a system which improves image quality without increasing patient dosage.